


Taste Tests

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:00:50
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Three drabbles written for supernatural100 drabble challenge #40 Taste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Taste Tests

**Author** : [](http://missyjack.livejournal.com/profile)[**missyjack**](http://missyjack.livejournal.com/)

**Rating** : pg-13

**Genre:** drabbles, mildly Wincestual.

**Disclaimer:** Kripke owns everything

**A/N:** Three drabbles written for supernatural100 drabble challenge #40 Taste.   
  
  
 

**One**

Sam discovers that Dean has different flavors. 

 

Late at night in a too small bed, in a tangle of lazy limbs, Sam sucks in a Dean who tastes of comfort and safety. 

 

Sam takes tentative licks of Dean, sour and angry following another fight with Dad.

 

After training he laps at rivulets of sweat, salty and tangy with adrenaline.

 

Hunting leaves wounds and as Sam tastes the metal in the Dean’s blood, he also tastes his own fear.

 

Sam tries to ignore the part of Dean that tastes just like him, that tastes like family, that leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

**  
  
** **Two**

Dean was sixteen when got his first taste of what hunting really meant to him

 

A hunt with his Dad; his first kill. High on adrenaline and fear, the world seemed somehow sharper and clearer to Dean, like a picture coming into focus. 

 

He didn’t flinch as the creature raced towards him, just took aim  and squeezed the trigger. It fell with a scream and Dean breathed in the smell of blood and victory. 

 

He savored his dad’s hand on his shoulder, and the pride in his eyes. 

 

But it was the relief and gratitude of a family saved that made him hungry for more.

 

 

 

**Three**

All Sam wanted was a taste of normal.

 

An apartment that wasn’t rented by the week; a driver’s license in his own name. 

 

Sam wanted a family dinner that didn’t involve conversations about ammo and exorcisms. A dad who thought soccer was as important as weapons training.

 

A job that didn’t involve death and blood and the stuff of nightmares.

 

A brother who didn’t make his heart and his cock ache.

 

After four years away, it’s the taste of Dean that lingers and Sam realizes that sometimes when you get what you want, you realize it’s not what you need.

 


End file.
